Thinking Back
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Reyna is running Camp Jupiter by herself while Jason is missing. Octavian is begging to become preator. But Reyna cant help but think back to her memories of Jason when he was still at Camp Jupiter, with her. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

I was here doing paper. Boring. It has been a mess since Jason left all of the sudden yesterday. I thought he probably left to search for his long lost sister, Thalia. This seemed very un roman of him, he could have at least left a note.

_Dear Reyna,_

_I love you it break my heart to leave you all of a sudden. I have to go search my sister. I wonder what happened when my mom gave me up._

_Love,_  
_Jason_

_P.S I really love never forget that._

Well not the I love you part, well yea the I love part. He could've at least leave a note.

_Hey Reyna,_

_Leaving to go on a search to look for my sister. Don't wait up._

_Sincerely,_  
_Jason G_

There was a search party for him. I wanted to go look for him too but I couldn't, I had to stay at camp. See, me and Jason have an odd relationship. One minute we hate each other and the next we're tempted to shove one another's tongue down our throat. So, basically it was a love hate relationship. Let me show an example.

_I was walking my mother's temple Bellona to pay my respects to her. I always do this every morning. I was minding my business when the great Jason Grace came from behind, his hands covering my eyes._

_"Hey babe." He said in a husky voice. I've never heard him talk in a husky voice._

_"Who are you?" I said in my best maiden voice._

_"Your shining armor or the protector to better say." Still in a husky voice_

_"Really let's try it out." I said as I grabbed his hand and flipped him. He looked shock, his eyes were wide open, his mouth in an O shape. His face looked hilarious, so I laughed._

_"Okay, now you've had your laugh, get me up."_

_"Okay but you've had that coming." I said as I grabbed his hand to help him up. "_

_So coming to pay respect to your mother."_

_"No, going to pay respect to your dad." I said sarcastically._

_"Really" he said excitedly._

_"No, dumbo I'm going to pay respect to my mother, what else."_

_"Pssh…no need to be rude."_

_"Oh yeah. No need to come up from behind me."_

_"Well alright then sorry."_

_"Apology not accepted."_

_"Then how will it be accepted_

_?"_

_"I don't know you tell me." "_

_I'll go with you to your mom's temple."_

_"Fine." So we made our way to my mom's temple. I sat on the floor and crossed my legs. Jason did the same. I closed my eyes and started thanking her for bringing me here to Camp Jupiter and etc. Then all of a sudden I heard a burp. A very loud burped. It smelled like cow poop._

_"Jason, what in the name of Jupiter did you eat?" I said as I got up and my hand now pinching my nose._

_"You did not bring my father into this." He said as he snapped his finger side to side._

_"Alright then what in the Pluto did you eat?"_

_"Well there was the beans, cereal with milk, orange juice, oatmeal, and some other things I cant remember." he said as he held out his fingers trying to count the food that he ate this morning._

_"Have you heard of something called a toothbrush?"_

_"What is this so called toothbrush that you speak of?"_

_"It's a brush you use to brush that nasty mouth that smells like turd of yours."_

_"Look who's talking"_

_"Really? You're calling me a turd." He did no just call me a turd._

_"Did you just call me a turd?"_

_"If the shoe fits…turd face." He said as he started running out of the temples. I went after him with my dagger at hand. Somebody is a dead man, well half man. Jason was a couple of meters ahead of me but I can easily catch up. So I caught up with him and I jumped on his back, which caused him to fall on the ground. I turned him faced up, as I sat on him._

_"So what were you saying?" I said in a sweet voice as I had my dagger near his throat._

_"Umm…" he said nervously. Then we heard someone wolf whistle. I looked up. It was Bobby._

_"Wow…Jason you didn't say your relationship was this level yet, you devil." He said as a matter a fact and teasing._

_"What?" I said now confused._

_"You and Jason have tension, very good tension if you know what I mean." Said Bobby, then he winked. "_

_What are you talking about?" I said I looked on the position me and Jason were in. Jason was laid on the floor with his hand on my thigh, which I just have noticed. I sat open legged on top of him in my toga. I was on top on a certain area, just at the bottom of his belly. I looked at Jason._

_"Hey" he said now returning his husky voice. "_

_Gaahh." I said as I jumped off him._

_"Hard to believe, people madly in love with one another do things they don't know they are doing." Said Bobby as he sighed at us, as if we were the most romantic couple ever._

_"We are not in love with each other, right Jason?" I said hoping for back up. Jason stayed silent it was either he was shocked in the position me and him were in or he was actually in love with me. Crap._

_"Well, this is now getting a bit awkward, so I better be off so you guys can get back to your amore. Be careful I don't want any Jason Jr. running around yet. Yet." Said Bobby._

_"Bobby leave before I turn you into a pig that you are!" I yelled at Bobby._

_"I'm leaving." He squeaked as he ran back to the fifth cohort. I sighed. I turned to look at Jason to that he was still on the floor. I blushed thinking back to the position we were just in._

_"Let me help you." I said as I took out my hand for he can grab. He grabbed my hand._

_"Thanks." He said as he still held my hand._

_"No problem."_

_"Sorry Bobby said that. None of anything he said was true."_

_"Okay good that is a relief." I snorted "us being in love with one another, please."_

_"Yeah" he said as he gave a nervous laugh._

_"See you later."_

_"Sure" he said as he pulled me into a hug. He smelled wonderful. I felt butterflies in my stomach. No this cannot be happening._

_"Bye." He said as we pulled apart and let go of my hand, he looked sad to let it go._

_"Bye" I said softly, looking at my hand he was holding. Then he left back to the fifth cohort no doubt to give Bobby a piece of his mind._

I sighed. That was the moment I felt sparks fly between us. I didn't view him the same way again. No longer as a friend but more than a friend. Sadly, I didn't have the chance to show him, since Juno probably took him. Wait, till I have my hands on that goddess. I felt tears in my eyes, he would have wiped then off. Someone knocked on the door. I quickly wiped my tears.

"Come in" I said in a stern voice. It was Octavian, the jerk who wants to become Praetor. I rather run this camp alone then let him become Praetor. It won't be easy with him pressuring me to make him into Praetor.

"Jason, couldn't be found Reyna." He said fake disappointment.

"Keep searching." I said.

"Alright, but if Jason could not be found someone must take his place." He said innocently.

"Yes, someone mature, good natured, not power hungry, and not insane." I said referring to him.

"I think I should become Praetor."

"Let me think about it Octavian…no."

"What? Why not?"

"I am waiting for Jason to return. I will keep his spot empty until he return to camp."

"To camp? Or to you?" he said questionably.

"What else to camp you ninca poop. Now get out before I send my dogs to hunt you down."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would. Aurum, Argentums." I said darkly, as my dogs stepped forward. Octavian looked pale, so he made a run for it. Poor stupid Octavian.

**Did you guys like it? Any ideas for when Reyna is thinking back, for the next chapter. Leave a comment. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was dawn, the sun was coming up. The sky looked orange and yellow mixed together, but with a touch of purple. It's been a week that Jason has gone missing. Mostly, everyone thinks that Jason might be dead but I didn't I have hope that he's out there, somewhere I just have to find him. I looked up at the sky and burst out laughing, remembering the superhero of Jason Grace.

_I was sword training at the Fields of Mars. I was sword fighting with Gwen; she was good with a sword but not s good challenge for me. I was waiting for Jason he was challenge, I never knew what he'd do next neither did he. I was about to pin Gwen to the floor, when I heard a shout. _

_"Hey, do you see that in the sky?" said Dakota as he pointed to the sky. I looked up and saw a large object, it looked like a bird. A very colorful bird. As I saw more closely the bird looked like a person. _

_"It's a bird." Said Bobby as if it's an obvious answer. Gwen now joined in the conversation. _

_"It's a plane." Said Gwen._

_ "No, have you ever seen a colorful plane? I thought so." Answered Bobby._

_ "You never know, weird things happen, just like you wearing Sponge bob underwear." She said with a smirk. _

_"Not my fault I needed underwear. Depends if you wanted me not to wear anything you could've just ask." _

_"Eww…not if the world depended on it." _

_"Really? It would probably be a dream come true for you." _

_"No…" said Gwen as she started to go up to Bobby to no doubt kick his butt. _

_"Ladies, ladies please no cat fight." Said Dakota who now stepped in between Bobby and Gwen with his arms spread apart to set distance. I secretly wished Dakota wouldn't have stepped in, I wanted to see Gwen kick Bobby's butt, who knows I would've helped her. _

_"Whatever, it's a bird." Said Bobby. _

_"It's a plane." Repeated Gwen. I looked up at the figure above us; I knew that figure very well._

_ "No moron it's Jason Grace." I said. Jason took this as a cue so he back flipped himself in the air and was heading towards us, well me._

_ "Have no fear superman is here!" he shouted. He was wearing the typical superman suit. He was wearing the light blue leggings, light blue shirt with the superman symbol, and the red Speedo with the red boots too. His hair was slicked back too. The Speedo looked tight and it was brighter than the boots. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. He came towards me and scooped me up in his arms. Jason eyes were on me and I felt self conscious of myself. My purple toga was dirty and I was covered in sweat. Gross. I probably smelled like sweat. Maybe Jason was right about me being a turd face, I smelled like one. I got a good look at Jason had a chiseled physique toned arms, chest and I'm guessing the rest was pretty well with muscles. I blushed just of the thought of me thinking about his body. How does he look like without a shirt? Or when he's at the lake? Crap. No, Jason is my boyfriend. What? He's a boy and he's my friend. Uh only a friend…only a friend. I looked around only saw the blue sky, I looked down and felt dizzy and started to freak out. _

_"Jason, what the heck are you doing?" I shouted. _

_"What does it look like I'm doing." He said in a voice that said haven't- you-noticed. _

_"Put me down. Put me down." I said as I started to freak out. I wrapped my arms around Jason's neck, holding on to dear life._

_ "Is this Reyna being…scared?" _

_"Ha-ha" I said sarcastically "this is funny to you? Just get me down." _

_"Ok as you wish." He said as he now dived back to the ground. I've did something that I've never done before, I screamed. Jason now turned around and went moving up toward the sky._

_ "Never knew you can scream like that." He said brightly. _

_"Shut up, I want out." I said as I looked at his face and then to the sky, avoiding to look at the ground._

_ "You wont fall." He said softly. It sent shivers down my spine._

_ "Let me down." I said scared._

_ "You wont fall." He repeated. _

_"Let me down"_

_ "You wont fall." _

_"Let me down." _

_"You won't fall trust me." _

_"How come you're dressed like superman?" I said now wanting to change the subject._

_ "Lost a bet." He said as if dreading this conversation not to happen. _

_"What was the bet, besides losing your pride?" _

_"To go in the girls bathroom and see who last the longest without getting caught" I laughed. _

_"Really? How did that work out for you?" I said sarcastically._

_ "Not so well. When I walked out of the Fifth Cohort today, mostly all the girls at camp were wolf whistling at me."_

_ I snorted. "Probably liked what they saw." _

_"Mmm…do you like what you see?" he said cheekily. I wanted to yell out, yes! _

_"You're kidding me right?" I said seriously trying to hide my lie. _

_"Ouch" he said "I thought you'd like what you see." I couldn't answer back since I noticed we were now going back to the ground, we were at offices that Praetors use. He set me down gently, careful not to drop me. I didn't want to leave his arms. _

_"Then why'd you come to swoop me up in sword training?" I said. _

_"I have to save my lady in distressed." He blushed as he realized what he said. I blushed once again too. _

_"Glad my hero saved me." I said. _

_"Glad I can save her, even though she was screaming as if someone was murdering her." _

_"Hey" I said as I punched his arm "that was scary. I've never been that high before." _

_"You shouldn't have gotten scared, I got you." _

_"That's the point." I said._

_ "You don't trust me." He said in mock shock. _

_"Yes, but I couldn't help, freaking out." _

_"Never knew the great Reyna could get scared." He said with blue eyes wide open. _

_"Whatever, I'll see you later." I said as I turned to enter my office. I turned back to see Jason looking at me, at my figure._

_ "Like what you see?" I said as I remembered he said this too._

_ "Yeah" I was surprised "I just imagined you wearing a Wonder Women costume?" _

_"What?" _

_"Didn't stutter."_

_ "Perv." _

_"Not a perv, never I have respect you know? I'm not a pig like Bobby. I just thought that you know, since I'm dressed as Superman you can be my Wonder Women and I can be your Superman." I didn't know what this meant._

_ "Ok?" I said confused._

_ "Alright" he said obviously knowing I didn't understand what he meant "bye". He then went up, up and away to the sky. _

_"Wait" I yelled. He came back._

_ "Something wrong?" he said worried. _

_"No…Is that Wonder Women offer still at the table?" I said shyly. _

_"Let's go look for a costume." He said as he scooped me up in his arms. Later, we went out at night me dressed as an idiot as Wonder Women. _

I smiled finally understanding what he meant. Either way I ended up wearing that costume. We fought monsters at Decumanian Gate dressed in our costumes. It was fun while it lasted. He was my Superman and I was his Wonder Women.

**Hoped you all liked this. I thought of this out of random. Leave a comment. Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

I was having a stressful time in the Senate House. Octavian was breathing down my back to let him become Praetor. He must be crazy if I let him become Praetor.

"Reyna, I can help you run this camp. You won't do this alone" said Octavian.

"Thank you for the offer Octavian, but I can run this camp myself thank you very much." I said coldly.

"Waiting for the great Jason Grace to return?" he said in the same coldly way as I did.

"I just don't want you to become Praetor, simple as that."

"Why not?" he said like a five year old who can't get ice cream.

"Your unsuitable for this, it takes a lot of work, oh and I've mentioned this before someone who isn't power hungry."

"I can do the work; I'm the auger which means I can become Praetor." He said now sounding angry.

"Just because you are the auger does not mean you can be Praetor. Jason became Praetor because he was worthy of it and also the elected representative have to nominate you, no one has nominated you." I said as I gestured to the elected representatives who were sitting watching. Octavian stepped closer to me and then he whispered in my ear.

"That is why I need your support. If I have your support then the others will follow."

"No you must be insane if I let you become Praetor." I said now angry. He snorted.

"Touching that you want to keep the spot open for Jason. Have you ever wondered, oh I don't know he may be dead? Or he could've left us?"

"This isn't about Jason" which was a total lie "I want someone strong and willing to lay down their life just to save this camp, unlike someone who will run away when their people are at a time of need." I've had enough of this.

"Senate over." I said seriously. Everyone seemed relieved to leave. Everyone left except that scumbag of Octavian.

"I will become Praetor one day." He said in a voice of in-a-matter-of-fact.

"Keep dreaming."

"Oh yes I will. Dreams come true."

"Yes they do but some not all. The dream you are wanting will not come true so I suggest you start dreaming of another." This got Octavian mad because he was now stomping towards the door.

"Bye stinky." I yelled. This seemed to upset Octavian more since he slammed the door harder than he usually would.

_It was just another normal day. Well I'm not sure normal. It was morning everyone was heading to Mess, the cafeteria to better say. I was about to enter when someone grabbed me arm and pulled me back. I turned to find myself turned to Jason. "Good morning." He said cheerful._

_"Good morning." I said a bit skeptical. I knew that when he sounded all cheerful he was up to something._

_ "Wanna help me on something."_

_ "Depends on what it is." _

_"Pulling a prank on the dweeb of Octavian." _

_"I'm in." it felt unlike me to agree to his pranks but when it involves Octavian who wouldn't want to join._

_ "Great" he said thrilled "he's taking a Baths. I was planning on taking his clothes away but seems like a classic prank for my taste." _

_"Then why didn't you ask Bobby or Dakota?". _

_"Because they'll just pull something everyone else will expect. I need something twisted and who better to call on." He said with a smile. I smiled back hoping my face wasn't red right now. _

_"Then you've come to the right place." I said as I cracked my knuckles. _

_"What do you have in mind?" I thought thinking of a plan then I got it._

_ "We can take away the clothes as you said. What time did he enter the Baths?" _

_"He entered like 5 min ago. He usually takes about half an hour or more to take a bath." _

_"Okay. I was thinking that we take away the clothes, grab a couple of skunks take them to the Baths, wait until he starts to freak out for the skunks can spray them, and round up everyone for that they can laugh at him."_

_ "Mmm…I just love that beautiful mind of yours. Okay lets do it." He said as he grabbed my wrists to lead me to the Fifth Cohort._

_ "What are we doing here?" _

_"To get the traps. What else are we going to catch them with our hand?" I then started to imagine Jason trying to catch skunks with his bare hands. _

_"How come you have traps?" I said now questioning Jason._

_ "Oh you know…well their Bobby's." he said as he placed his hands behind his head. Cute._

_ "How many traps does Bobby have?" _

_"Two." _

_"Oh."_

_ "Yeah" he said as he got out of his Cohort to with the traps. The traps were in a rectangular shape that had small squares all around the trap made of metal wires and a door at one of the faces of the rectangle for the animal to enter. _

_"Here" he said as he gave me a 2 small container. I grabbed the container and our hand touched. This caused Jason to flush a bit. I smelled the container and it smelled like peanut butter. _

_"Don't ask" he said as if knowing I would ask how he got the peanut butter. So we then headed to the forest. Jason then placed the traps on the floor and had his hand out indicating to give him the containers. I gave them the containers and he opened the door trap and placed one container in each trap. _

_"Now we wait." He said as he headed towards me. _

_"But by the time we catch them, Octavian will be out." _

_"Right" he said as if he hadn't thought of this yet. _

_"But being oh you know a kid of Jupiter has its advantages, right?" I said hoping he would understand what I meant. _

_"Right" he said smirked showing that cute scar on his lip. Then wind came blowing lightly. _

_"At least you didn't crack your head from thinking to much." _

_"Shut up. Let's go hide." He said as he grabbed my hand and we went to a bush. I blushed. Why can't I stop blushing from every touch? _

_"It's nice outside right?" I said. _

_"Yeah that's why it's a nice day to prank on Octavian." I half smiled. _

_"Exactly. I just hope Octavian stays in the shower long enough for we can take his clothes away." _

_"We will don't worry about it."_

_ "I'm not worrying. I'm just saying."_

_ "Oh" he said as he looked as our hand still entwined. He looked at me with his blue eyes as if expecting me to take my hand away. Truth be told I didn't to and my hand was cold. Jason then started to lean in but then we heard noises. We jumped. _

_Jason got up and pulled my up with the hand he was holding mine with and then we looked at the traps and saw them with skunks inside them. Jason let go of my hand and jogged to the traps. He grabbed one of them and the skunk inside sprayed him._

_ "Gaahh" he said as he let go of the trap and took 3 steps back._

_ "You're going to smell since he sprayed you." I said._

_ "Everything comes in a price." _

_"True" now thinking of a plan to get the skunks to the Baths without stinking up. _

_"Use the toga" I said to Jason. Jason then grabbed the togas he was wearing and looked a bit hesitant. _

_"But this is my favorite toga." _

_"Aww…poor baby."_

_ "Hey I'm not a baby." He said sounding whiny. _

_"Fine then use the toga."_

_ He sighed "Fine". He placed his tog on top of the trap with the skunk that just sprayed him. I took off my toga and did the same thing as him. _

_"Let's roll." I said as I carried the skunk trap. Jason followed. We made it at the Baths without anyone seeing us. _

_"So go in." I said to Jason as I was looking at the boys' baths. _

_"I can't do this by myself."_

_ "I can't go in since I am a girl, if you haven't noticed."_

_ "You're a girl?" he said teasing. _

_"Yes."_

_ "I need proof." _

_"Sure" I said as I stepped closer to Jason and then smacked him in the back of the head. _

_"What was that for?" _

_"For being an idiot and not knowing your genders." _

_"Ouch" he said as a rubbed the back of his head "let me just go inside and check he's the only one in there for you can enter." Then he disappeared in the baths and later came out. _

_"It's clear to come in" he said as he grabbed his trap and headed inside. I grabbed my trap and with out thinking I stepped inside. It was just like the girls but it didn't smells like flowers, or plants that smell nice. The boys smelled like pine trees, grass, cologne that smells manly, and oddly bread. My stomach growled. The boy baths had pool, sauna, and a spa. I never went to spa, just hearing the word spa brings back many memories and that black haired boy with the blonde girl. The walls of the baths were gray with purple curtain, unlike the girls who had light pink walls but with the same purple curtains. _

_"Here" said Jason as he set down his trap. I then heard singing. Very bad singing. I wanted to laugh very badly. Jason also had to fight the urge too but he managed to place one finger on his lips, that meant quiet. I was listening to the song Octavian was singing to and it was How Will I Know by Whitney Houston. Have I mentioned Octavian was singing that song terribly? _

_"How will I know? Don't trust the feelings. How will I know? How will I know? Love can be deceiving. How will I know? How will I know if he really loves me? I say a prayer with every heartbeat. I fall in love when ever we meet. I'm asking you what you know about these things." Said Octavian singing out of tone. Jason went to grab Octavian's clothes. _

_"Go" he said as he released his skunk, I did that as well. The skunk got out and started exploring. Jason grabbed my hand once again and we made it out the door. We went to Mess to see everyone still eating. We spotted some Venus girl and me and Jason faced each other smiling evilly. We sat down next to a couple of Venus girls. _

_"Did you know that someone took Octavian clothes and he's still in the Baths?" he said._

_ "Really?" I said with fake interest. The Venus girls were now quiet listening to every word me and Jason were saying. _

_"Yep, he's probably going to be butt naked when he comes out that's not all I heard." _

_"What else?" _

_"Some skunks are inside the Baths, when Octavian sees them he'll freak out and the skunks will spray him."_

_ "Interesting. I would usually get to the bottom of this to find out who did this but I won't. It will be nice seeing Octavian get sprayed and butt naked when he goes outside." Jason just laughed. _

_The Venus girls were quiet absorbing the information like sponges. One of them got up and sat down to a descendent of Mars and she told him the juicy gossip and it went up like wildfire. It took less than 3 minutes for everyone to know. Everyone got up and heading towards the Baths. Then, they waited for the fun to begin. I was next to Jason smiling with him knowing what was about to happen. It happened. _

_"What the heck where's my clothes?" yelled Octavian "Why is there a …" A loud scream erupted in the Baths. The scream sounded like a girl scream. Octavian then went to run out of the Baths to find everyone outside. He was dripping wet. His eyes were wide open with shock and humiliation. Someone wolf whistled and I have a good feeling it was Bobby. _

_"Whoa, Octavian." Yelled Gwen. Octavian then turned pink and looked down at his legs to realize he wasn't wearing any clothing. He covered himself with his hands. Everyone roared with laughter. _

_"Have you heard of something called clothes?" said Jason innocently. _

_"You did this" said Octavian venomously "you did this to me." As he pointed at Jason and then put his hand back to his…you know to cover his…you know._

I laughed just by thinking back to this. I remembered Octavian stank for a week, and he earned the title stinky. I couldn't do all that without the help of Jason help. I also remembered Jason telling me that Octavian took midnight baths in tomato juice, for the smelling can go away. If I had another opportunity to that all over again I would, but only with Jason Grace.

**Yes I know it was long chapter. Oh well. Yes I also know the second chapter was out of character of Reyna,but my story my rules.:p**

**Leave a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it took long to update. Computer problems. Anyways happy reading!**

* * *

It was almost midnight. My birthday was about to begin when the clock strikes 12. I sighed this was my first birthday at Camp Jupiter without him. I wish he was here, with me here at least for a little while. I sighed once more; I made it to my destination, the forum. The forum was a beautiful plaza with statues, fountains, and where goods are sold. I looked around the plaza and saw a slice of cake with a glass of milk on a wooden table with a wooden chair as well. I laughed to myself since I was the only one there in New Rome. If there was someone else there they would probably think I'm a nut job.

_I got out of bed and did my morning routine take shower, brush teeth, get dress and out the door to my mother's temple. I was out the door but on my door I saw a blue sticky note that said "Go to the Mess. J.G". I sighed wondering what he's up to now. So I took the note down and went to the Mess. It was empty. Is this a prank he's doing? I thought to myself. A wind spirit came and held out a red bandana._

_"What's this?" I said as I pointed to the bandana._

_"A bandana." It replied. Of course I know what it is, duh._

_"No I mean why are you giving it to me."_

_"To put it on." It said nicely but I noticed its patience was running out._

_"Why?"_

_"Put it on."_

_"I said why?"_

_"I said put it on."_

_"Why?"_

_"Put the dang bandana on." It said with its patience running out._

_"But I said why and I want an answer."_

_"For the love of Pluto" it said as it rubbed his hand against its face "put the bandana on."_

_"Fine."_

_"Put it- wait what?"_

_"I said fine." The only reason I agreed was because you don't want to get a wind spirit mad._

_"Oh." Then the spirit placed the bandana on me. I couldn't see anything but red since it was covering my eyes._

_"I can't see anything."_

_"That's the point, sweet heart." The spirit replied. Then I heard things moving like chairs, tables, and plates I think. I felt someone behind me but I kept still. Their hands were now on my head untying the bandana. When I opened my eyes I saw blue eye in front of me. His face was millimeters away from my face; I can feel his body heat._

_"Happy Birthday!" he yelled._

_"What?" I said confused._

_"Happy Birthday." he said "Bobby get the things ready."_

_"My birthday?" I said still confused._

_"Yeah, you forgot didn't you?"_

_"Ugh. Shut up."_

_"That isn't an option."_

_"Can it be an option."_  
_"No, now sit."_

_"Is that an option?"_

_"No let's make it a command better."_

_"Ugh."_

_"Practicing Rey" said Bobby evilly._

_"Yes, Bobby I am practicing and what." I said sarcastically. Bobby didn't seem to get that I was being sarcastic._

_"Jason" he hollered at Jason._

_"Yeah" he said as he was in the kitchen getting something._

_"Reyna wants to start making babies, she apparently wants Jason Jr. on the way."_

_"Bobby you're disgusting" said me and Jason in unison. Bobby looked at me skeptically._

_"Is Jason Jr. on the way cause I understand you know women expecting that get moody and all."_

_"No I am not expecting."_

_"Ok" he said as he sighed in relief "because I am too young to become a godfather."_

_"Who said you'd be godfather?"_

_"Jason."_

_"I did not" said Jason._

_"Yeah you did. You even said you want me to be your best man and Dakota to be the ring man for you and Reyna's' wedding" said Bobby._

_"No" said Jason now red and giving a face that said shut-up-before-I-kill-you._

_"Yeah. Remember you were talking about it with me and Dakota this morning. Right Dakota."_

_"Did I hear my name?" said Dakota as he emerged from the kitchen holding plates._

_"Wasn't Jason talking about the wedding he would have with Reyna and the children they'll have?" Dakota looked at me then Jason who was now out of the kitchen._

_"No" he simply said "I don't know want your talking about" he said innocently._

_"Liar."_

_"Nope."_

_"Liar."_

_"Nope."_

_"Anyways" Jason said as he went to my table that I was sitting at to place forks "new subject lets talk about something else." Jason had a look on his face that said he really wanted to change the subject and he wasn't the only one._

_"Fine" said Bobby and Dakota in unison. The wind spirit that made me wear the bandana came out of the kitchen, now with a cake. The cake was small, round, covered with white frosting, white roses surrounded the cake, and black lettered that said "Happy Birthday Reyna." The cake was beautiful; it was simple nothing fancy, just like me._

_"Jason wants the wedding cake to look like this but bigger" said Bobby bringing up the subject again._

_"Bobby!" said Jason as he smacked Bobby in the back of the head "shush."_

_"No need to get so violent Jason" he said as he rubbed the back of his head._

_"I didn't have to if someone would've kept their mouth shut" murmured Jason. He then grabbed one candle and placed it on the cake, he lit the candles, and then he including the other 2 boys sang happy birthday to me. It was time for me to make a wish. I blew the candle. I didn't wish for anything I have everything that I need here. The cake was cut. I tried the white frosting first._

_"Mmm…the white frosting is delicious."_

_"Who said it was actually white frosting?" said Bobby evilly again. his place and saw he hasn't touched his cake, neither Dakota who both were sitting across me. I looked at Dakota hoping my eyes would meet mine, he didn't. I spitted the "frosting" out but I spitted out on someone, Jason. I grabbed a napkin and started to clean my tongue with it._

_"You didn't liked it." He said now sounding hurt._

_"Didn't you hear what Bobby just said?"_

_"Yeah it's white ice cream" said Jason now confused._

_"Oh."_

_"Wait did you think it was-" he said as he now finally understood what I thought "Eww no never, I would never let them do that. How could you think I would?"_

_"Well the way Bobby said it" I said as my defense._

_"Bobby will always be Bobby." He said. I then realized something._

_"Wait, did you make this?" I said I pointed to the cake._

_"I know this may sound harsh but…duh."_

_"Oh" I said. I felt touched that he went all through this trouble to do this. No one not even my older sister, Hylla would've gone through all this to make me a cake. My emotions took control over me. I sat closer to him, place my fingers around his, and kissed his cheek in front of Bobby and Dakota._

_"Thank you. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I whispered to him. He was redder than before._

_"No problem" he said shyly. I squeezed his hand and he returned it._

_"Aww" said Bobby and Dakota using the napkins as tissue pretending to blow their nose with it._

_"That's the sweetest thing I've ever seen" said Bobby as he smelled chopped onion so he can cry._

_"Bobby, what am I going to do with you" said Dakota as he patted Bobby on the back._

It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I felt special. I got butterflies in my stomach just by thinking about it. I sat down on the wooden chair. There was an envelope there. I opened it.

_Happy Birthday Reyna, wish you the best. Xoxo_

I didn't recognize the writing. The writing was messy but you can still read it. On the side of the envelope were one candle and a box of matches. I took the candle placed it on my slice of cake, lit it with the matches, sang happy birthday to myself, made a wish, and then blew the candle. My wish was that Jason would return, I didn't care when, I just cared that he would.

"Happy birthday" said two voices together. I turned around to find Bobby and Dakota there standing.

"Thanks" I said softly.

"He'll be back. I'm sure of it" said Dakota knowing what I was missing.

"I hope he does."

"Keep hoping."

"Now eat your cake" said Bobby. I grabbed my fork and took a bite. It tasted good at first then it tasted horrible. Bobby started to laugh. Dakota had a confused face.

"Do you know what's inside it?" said Bobby. I looked at my cake and saw chocolate on the inside, well it looks like it.

"It isn't." I said now putting the clues together. I was mortified.

"It is. Happy birthday Reyna." He said innocently.

"Bobby" I said as I took out my dagger.

"Run" said Dakota knowing that Bobby was about to get a beat down. Bobby took Dakota's advice and started running.

"Happy birthday Reyna" he said as he sipped some kool-aid from his bottle "just so you know I didn't have anything to do with this." He said as he raised his hands as surrender.

"I know you didn't Kota. Go get you cabin ready after I'm done with him he'll be in bed for a long time." I said then raced to go hunt down Bobby. Happy birthday to me.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this. I wrote extra long to make up that time that I haven't updated. If I get alot of reviews then I'll update more sooner. Once again, leave a review. Please. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. :) **

* * *

I was sitting down on the floor at the Fields of Mars. It was the afternoon and it was hot. I was sweating like a pig. It would be nice to go to the Baths right now to go to the swimming pool, to be in the water letting the cool water be on your skin or be at the beach. I smiled thinking about the time Jason and I went to the beach.

_It was another hot day at Camp Jupiter. Jason and I were at the Field of Mars our swords fighting with one another. We were both sweating._

_"It's hot" whined Jason._

_"Stop whining" I whined back making my best imitation of him._

_"Shut up" he said as he gave a gorgeous smile._

_"You shut up" I said as I disarmed him and pointed my sword as his sword._

_"You win" he said as he pushed away my sword from his throat._

_"I always do"._

_"I have an idea"._

_"Is it a smart idea?"_

_"You tell me"._

_"Let it rip"._

_"Let's go to the beach"._

_"What? Are you crazy?"_

_"I could be but I always wanted to go to the beach"._

_"Then why haven't you gone_".

_"I've never had the chance"._

_"Why don't you with Dakota and Bobby?"_

_"I said I want to go to beach not go baby-sit at the beach"._

_"Good point"._

_"So would you want to go?"_

_"What if we get caught?"_

_"We won't get caught."_

_"How'd you know?"_

_"I just know"._

_"Remember everything that we do is caught and recorded"._

_"I have my connections. I've lived here for almost my whole life I've made some friends that come useful at time"._

_"Fine then lets go" I said. I don't why I said yes, probably since I wanted to get out of this heat wave._

_"Let's go" he said as he turned his sword back into a sword. We jogged back to our villas to get the supplies I'll need._

_"Get sunscreen, undergarment, get a hairbrush, get something to tie your hair with, and anything else you think you might need"._

_"Okay" I said thinking that he already thought this through. I went inside my villa to go get sunscreen, my undergarments, hairbrush, hair ties, a towel, and put them inside my blue backpack. I didn't have anything to wear at the beach. I heard a knock on the door._

_"Ready" said Jason. _

_"Almost, I don't have anything to wear at the beach". _

_"Yeah, I know that's why we'll go to one of the mortal shop for you and I can get swim wear". _

_"One problem genius, we don't have cash". _

_"The money that we Praetors get from the position we get Roman money or we can ask for mortal money". "_

_There are a lot of things I don't know at this camp". _

_"I totally agree". _

_"Shut up" I said as I smacked him in the arm. _

_"Ouch" he said as he rubbed his arm._

_"Fine lets go to the beach"._

_We then walked through the forest and I had feeling that we were lost._

_"Do you know where we are going?"_

_"Yeah I'm Christopher Columbus at this"._

_"You do know he got lost?"_

_"Oh" said Jason simply._

_We then stumbled upon the place that isnt my favorite place, Mount Othrys. I felt chills down my spine. Jason seemed to sense this._

_"We kicked some major booty there" he said._

_"Yeah and almost has your killed"._

_"True but if I did you could've cut mine off and hung it on the wall"._

_I then imagined Jason's rear end hunged up on the wall. It wasn't a nice picture._

_"It wouldn't look nice" I said._

_"So you imagined it"._

_"No"._

_"You did"._

_"No I didn't"._

_"Then how come you said it wouldnt look nice on the wall"._

_"I don't want someone's butt hung up on the wall"._

_"Good point. We're here."_

_I looked around to see where we were and we at the beach. The blue waves were hitting against the rock, seagulls were flying in the air, and the sand was hot. The beach was suprisable empty which was good only me and Jason._

_"It beautiful" I said in awe._

_"I've seen much more beatiful things" he said. I turned my head so he would see my face getting red._

_"There's a shop over there"._

_We walked toward the shop. The shop was made out of wood, at the top of the shop was a sign that said "Beach Shop" what a classy name. Jason was a gentle men enough to open the door for me. We walked in to be greeted by a guy who was dressed in a red speedo and no shirt.  
_  
_"Welcome to the Beach Shop" he said. "What can I help you with?"_

_"Swim wear" said Jason._

_"Please follow me" he replied._

_When he was out of earshot I whispered to Jason. "That guy scares the creep out me"._

_"Don't worry come on" he said then grabbed my hand._

_We followed speedo guy to the corner of the shop where the swim wear was._

_"Here we are" speedo guy said._

_"Thank you" said Jason politley. How can he still manage to be polite?_

_"Let me know if you or your girlfriend need anything" he said as winked at me. I am officially creeped out._

_"Oh thank you" Jason said. Speedo guy then left.  
_

_"Lets hurry" I said now going through the rack._

_"Fine" he said "how about this?". He held up a two piece bikini that was pink and had flower designs on it. It wasn't bad but girly for my taste._

_"I like it but-"_

_"Girly for your taste"._

_"Yeah" I said "how about this?". I held up a light blue speedo. Jason laughed._

_"What? It brings out your eye color" I said as I faked pouted._

_"I don't want to look like the speedo guy'._

_I laughed._

_"Fine lets pick out our own stuff" I suggested. We both then picked our own things. Jason picked out red swimshort and I picked a two piece swim wear that was chocalate color. We were both in line to pay when speedo guy came from behind me._

_"Hello" he yellled. I jumped. "Ready?" he said. Both Jason and I nodded. We payed and then we were walking toward the exit._

_"Have a wonderful time" speedo guy said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I tempted to tackle him to the floor._

_"Thank you" said Jason as he grabbed my hand once more and we ran out._

_We went to the near by bathroom to change. I was a bit unconfortable to show skin. Jason was outside his swimshort on. He had a muscular chest and the perfect tan. He looked...looked...hot._

_"Ready Reyna?" he said._

_"I dont like it" I said._

_"Come on. Day light is burning."_

_"I dont like how much skin it shows."_

_"Rey, it's a two piece"._

_"I know"._

_"Come out you look beautiful in anything you wear". I felt heat going to my cheeks. I suddenly got the courage to get out of the person. Jason saw me and he gave me a huge smile showing off that cute scar of his. He whistled just the way Bobby would._

_"You look...amazing...breath taking"._

_"Thanks" I said shyly while looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing on earth._

_"Lets go" he said as he held put his hand. I took it and we walked toward the beach._

_"Doesn't Neptune have a problem like with you being in his territory?"_

_"Nah, I don't think he'll do unless he wants trouble with Juno. He hasn't done it yet when I've been at the beach in the past."_

_"What? You said you never went ot the beach!"_

_"Well I wanted to come to the beach with you" he said as he shrugged his shoulders._

_"So you've came to the beach with Bobby and Dakota?"_

_"No, I've came by myself in the past."_

_"Oh"._

_"Last one there is a rotten egg" yelled Jason as he ran towards the water._

_"No fair" I yelled back. Jason just laughed. We went inside the water. We splashed one another, and try to drown one another which was a bad since Jason really doesn't know how to swim. It was getting dark and we decided to get out of the water. I went to grab my towel to get dry. I turned back at Jason and Quickly covered my face with the towel._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Look down" I said. He looked down and realized he is naked. I realized something too, Jason and I were horsing around and I gave him a piggy back ride in the water so he wouldn't crush me with his weight._

_"Take this" I said as I covered my eyes with one of my hand and the other holding out the towel to Jason. Jason took the towel._

_"Thanks" he said._

_"Neptune wouldn't kill you but nobody said he wouldn't try to steal your clothing"._

_"True"._

_Together we walked home. I sneeked Jason inside his villa before anyone caught him in a towel and humiliate him._

I laughed thinking back to this. Speedo guy was a creep. I got a view that no other girl has seen a view of.

"Reyna" said a voice. It was Gwen.

"What?" I said now feeling annoyed.

"Bobby is fighting with Dakota again".

"Is that why you called me for".

"Octavian is now getting involved and it aint turning pretty".

"Oh why didn't you say so?" I said as I ran. I didn't know where I was running to. I turned back to Gwen.

"At the Fifth Cohort".

"Thanks" I said then ran to the Fifth Cohort.

* * *

**Liked it? Please leave a review. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was at Circus Maximus, a place where chariot racing is held. I didn't want to be there. I'd rather be doing paperwork at the Senate than be here. Unfortunately, I had to since Octavian was one of the Chariot participates. Who wouldn't want to miss the chance on seeing on Octavian humiliating himself? Not me. I am sitting in the stands with my chin held high, since I have to, to show whose boss.

"Take the picture Bobby, my grandma can take that picture faster than you and she's dead" said a voice. I turned to see who it was and it was Dakota who was obviously screaming at Bobby.

"Dude shut up." Bobby said.

"Well sorry I just want a masterpiece not dog crap".

"Are you saying my pictures are dog crap?"

"No" said Dakota in a voice that said hell to the yes.

"Oh".

I finally noticed the clothing they were waiting. Bobby was wearing beige pants with a white t-shirt, a beige French hat that said "Photographer" and a camera around his neck. Meanwhile, Dakota was wearing a black French hat with gold embroidering that said "Director" with black skinny jeans (really tight skinny jeans), a white t-shirt as well but it had black lettering that said "Kiss me I'm a director" in cursive and a red fanny bag around his waist no doubt carrying his kool-aid. Overall, they look ridiculous. Dakota saw me and he waved. Bobby saw Dakota waving at someone and he turned to see me and he then waved too, but at the same time smacking Dakota with his back hand. They both came to where I was sitting at.

"So are you here to take picture of Octavian once he humiliates himself?" I asked them.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world." Bobby said. I hope not literally.

"Yeah, why is he doing this again?" Dakota asked who now got a bottle of kool-aid from his fanny bag.

"He wants to prove to me that he should be Praetor" I said. Bobby snorted.

"Good luck with that." Bobby said.

"Meanwhile, we will be here to take those pictures and to later use as blackmail." Dakota said smiling as if it wasn't anything wrong with that.

"Do you know I'll have to take those pictures?" I said seriously, Dakota stopped smiling "But I suppose I'll turn a blind eye this time." Dakota's face then returned to a smile.

"We'll take awesome picture I'm sure of that." said Bobby who was pretending to clean his first four fingers with his t-shirt in a vain way.

"Really? I don't want those pictures coming out like dog crap like Dakota said." I said. Dakota laughed.

"No" said Bobby now sounding defensive "they'll come out awesome. Remember how awesome the picture I took of you and Jason came out." I then started thinking back.

_Jason and I just finished doing lots of paperwork. Our hands were tired from writing and lifting paperwork around. We were both walking out of the Senate hoping we can both hang out to relieve some stress from a days work but Dakota and Bobby were there waiting for us to come out._

"_Hey there big boy" said Bobby in a sexual manner to Jason._

_"Bobby what's the matter with you. Kota have you given Bobby some of that really sugared kool-aid again." said Jason._

_"You wouldn't have minded if it was Reyna who told you that" said Bobby. Jason got red._

_"What no" said Dakota in a whiny 5 year old voice "why would I? I don't want him doing stupid stuff like last time when he ran butt naked through the Field of Mars in the middle of the night."_

_"Don't remind me." I said._

_"Hey, I wouldn't have done that if I wasn't given that beverage." said Bobby in his defense._

_"But you still drank it" said Jason in a as a matter of fact voice. Bobby was about to reply something back to Jason but Dakota cut him off._

_"Anyways me and Bobby were hoping to_ _take a picture you and Reyna together." said Dakota._

_"Why?" I said._

_"Well as a memory when you and Jason are old together with your grandkids" said Bobby sweetly. I would gladly take that smirk that off his face that he has right now._

_"Who said me and Jason will grow old together?" I said. Both Bobby and Dakota pointed at Jason. I turned to Jason to see he was shaking his head no while turning redder by the minute._

_"Is there another reason why?" I said._

_"Well me and Kota are pursuing a career in photography." Bobby said dreamily._

_"Really? Who would hire you?" I said._

_"We will" spoke up Jason._

_"Wait what" I said now confused "was this a set up and you knew about."_

_"No" said Jason "but it'll be good to take a picture like when we look back 20 years from now we know how much fun we had." Hate to admit this but he did sort of have a point._

_"One picture?" I said._

_"Yes" said Dakota and Bobby in unison._

_"Okay" I said now defeated._

_"Off to Jupiter's temple" shouted Dakota._

_"Why?" asked Jason._

_"To get a good back ground, duh." said Bobby. He deserves a good smacking in the face right now._

_"Alright." said Jason as we started walking to Jupiter's temple. It wasn't a long walk just twenty minutes away but it was a walk that I dreaded. We made it to Jupiter's temple._

_"We did it, we did it" Bobby said singing._

_"Okay just shut up Bobby the Explorer." I said now annoyed. Jason and Dakota then bursted out laughing._

_"Well then" said Bobby._

_"Come on here" said Dakota as he walked in front of the statue of Jupiter. Jason and I followed._

_"Jason you go behind Reyna. Reyna please shut up and don't complain." I growled at Dakota. Jason laughed again._

_"Okay what do I do now?" said Jason now standing behind me._

_"Wrap your arms around Reyna's small waist" replied Dakota._

_"What?" I said "I thought this was going to be a simple photo of me and Jason not him wrapping his hands around my stomach as if I was pregnant."_

_"I'm searching for the perfect pose."_

_"I don't why I agreed to this."_

_"Shush" said Jason as he wrapped his arms around me just like Dakota said. Shivers ran down my spine._

_"Bobby now." Dakota yelled. Bobby then started taking picture of Jason and me. "Reyna turn around, wrap your arms around Jason's neck and go on your tip pie toes as if you were about to kiss him."_

_I did what I was told I turned, wrapped my arms around Jason's neck I slowly started to lean in then I stopped being about 3 inches away from his lips. Jason then looked forwards to see Bobby and Dakota arguing so then got close to close the 3 inches between us by pulling me to his body and leaning in. I wanted to kiss him badly and it looked like he wanted to kiss me too. Our lips slowly start to brush until we got interrupted._

_"That's it. Show me the money." Bobby yelled as he started to take pictures. Jason and I then got red but we still remain in the same position we were._

_"You guys have a lot of physical tension between you two" said Dakota._

_"I wonder when they are alone if they are like this" added Bobby._

_The photo shoot then went on. Jason carried me bridal style. I went on his back as if he was giving me a piggy back ride. He later on gave me a piggy ride on. We did a pose as Romeo and Juliet obvious me as Juliet and Jason as my Romeo. Jason then sat on the floor with me on his lap. I was now on the floor and Jason was lying down but his head on my lap. Another picture was taken when Jason and I acted like vampire and we used our togas as a cape._

_"I'm tired" I said._

_"I thought a daughter of Bellona never shows weakness." Bobby said._

_"Shut up" I said._

_"We still don't have the money shot." Dakota said._

_"Its not like you're going to sell these picture, right?" I said._

_"We won't sell the picture" said Bobby as he raised his hands in defeat._

_"We need the good picture we just haven't found the perfect pose." Bobby said._

_"Now that director Dakota had his turn its time for director Jason to step in." Jason said._

_"Fine. I need to refuel anyways." Dakota said as he grabbed his bottle of kool-aid._

_Jason then wrapped one arm around my waist and placed my hand on his shoulder._

_"Smile" he said_  
_"I can't" I said._

_"You always smile when I make you laugh"._

_"Am I laughing?"_

_"Not yet" he said. He then started to stoke a finger behind my back and it tickled and it caused me to smile just a bit. Click the picture was taken._

_"There that's the photo" said Dakota._

_"That's a wrap. Now get out of here you love birds." Bobby said._

_Then Jason and I left together._

"Yes, I do remember." I said.

"See. By the way, we still have those photos." Bobby said.

"What?" I said with panic.

"Don't worry we haven't shown it to anyone…yet." Bobby said mysteriously.

"If you do you'll faith my wrath that not even Pluto himself can compare with." I said warning Bobby. A horn blew off, the race begun.

Octavian was now on a golden chariot with two brown horses. Poor horses. Octavian was smacking them with a whip and the horses cried in pain. But the horses got their payback. The horses then led Octavian then led them a pile what looked like wet mud. Bobby quickly started to take pictures.

"Octavian, I bet you hoping its mud but sorry it isn't." yelled Bobby. Everyone else on the stand laughed. I didn't laugh with them I just smiled a bit.

"You're finally in a place where you belong and what you are, bull crap"Dakota said.

Octavian was mortified. He saw me and I guess he expected for me to tell everyone to go back to Camp Jupiter but this was amusing.

"Keep the pictures going Bobby" I said ", and Dakota I want them in all angles."

"Alright, captain" said Bobby and Dakota in unison. They then got off the stand to go get close picture of Octavian in bull crap.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoy this. Recently, I've been reading that Jasper fans are flaming the Jayna fans and it's not okay. So far of my knowledge no Jayna fan have flamed a Jasper so please don't declare a war. It isn't okay and if you're a Jasper fan don't flame it just makes you childish and immature. If these incidents keep happening then they'll will be more Jayna fanfics and I don't care if you flame me go ahead I will still support the Jayna no matter what. Leave a review. Sorry if I sound harsh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, it has been a while since I updated this story. Sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy.:)**

* * *

I was at my villa doing what I do everyday, thinking of Jason. He's been gone for a very long time. I am still have pressured from Octavian to help select my next praetor. Truth was, I didn't want a new praetor. I knew Jason was alive, I just don't know where he was. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard an urgent knock on my door. I sighed. I cursed under my breath. It was past midnight. No one should be up. I know I shouldn't be up but I, at least, was inside my villa. I answered the door. It was Gwen. She panted.

"Gwen, it is nighttime not daytime to be running," I said as I looked at Gwen. She held her index finger up that indicated to wait until she catched her breath.

"It's Bobby," Gwen wheezed. I felt myself panicked in the inside. Bobby was one of the few close friends Jason had here at Camp Jupiter. Bobby also knew or had an idea how much I missed Jason. I knew that he missed Jason too.

"What did Bobby do?" I asked.

"Kota gave Bobby kool-aid." Gwen said her voice back to normal. I sighed.

"I hate my job," I muttered but continued, "Where is he?"

"Little Tiber River." Gwen said.

"Where is Dakota?"

"With Bobby."

"Again." I said.

"Yes."

"Lead the way," I said, then grabbed my dagger. Gwen nodded, turned and jogged. Gwen laughed.

"What?" I asked confused, I thought that Gwen probably drank kool-aid as well.

"I just remembered the last Dakota told me the time you and Jason had to chase Bobby naked." Gwen said. A small smile escaped my lips. I thought back...

_I was doing paperwork with no other than Jason Grace. He was a goofball outside of work but very serious when it came to paperwork. I'll admit, I liked that about him, he can balance being a goofball while being a smart idiot at the same time._

_"This is boring," Jason said, then dropped a small stack of paper on the desk. Maybe, I was wrong._

_"No one said paperwork would be easy," I said as a signed a paper. Jason sighed._

_"I know," Jason said, then sighed once more, "I just wish something interesting happens right now." All of a sudden, we heard singing from outside._

Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb.

_"What in the Pluto is that?" I shouted._

_"I don't know," Jason shrugged, "Let's go outside." I sighed._

_"Who would be up at this hour?"_

_"That's what we are going to figure out." _

Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are.

_"Come on, let's go check it out." Jason said. We got up and walked out. The singing continued and we followed the sound. We walked to the Fields of Mars. We saw Dakota._

_"Dakota, was that your singing?" Jason asked. Dakota jumped, startled._

_"Hey, Jason," Dakota said innocently._

_"Quit the chit-chat." I said seriously._

_"Where's Bobby?" Jason asked._

_"Umm...yeah...that's the problem." Dakota said._

Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is such a dream.

_"What did you do?" Jason asked._

_"I didn't do anything," Dakota exclaimed, "I just had a bottle of my kool-aid on my bed. I went to take a shower. I came back to see my kool-aid bottle empty, and a very hyper Bobby."_

_"Sugar high," I muttered. How can Dakota be this irresponsible, I thought._

_"How much of that powder did you used?" Jason asked._

_"Alot," Dakota squeaked, then covered his face with his face._

_"So we know Bobby is at the Field of Mars, we just capture him and there." I said._

_"I hate to burst your bubble but there's one _small _problem," Dakota said but he emphasized, small, I knew he meant a huge problem._

_"Come on, what is it? I'm not so sure it's that bad like doing your dad that favor on that leopard of his." Jason said._

_"Well... I think Bobby is running around naked in the Fields of Mars." Dakota said quickly._

_"Either he is or he isn't?" I said. _

_"I don't know," Dakota raised his both hands, then placed them back to his sides, "After I took my amazing shower I came back to the fifth cohort to discover an empty bottle of my delicious kool-aid and a pair of pants, boxers, and a shirt. I know my own size of clothes and I know for a fact that those clothes are not mine."_

_"Wow, it didn't cross your mind to call us to help you?" Jason asked as he raised his eyebrows'._

_"Well, I don't want Bobby to commit suicide." Dakota yelled._

_"He has a point." Jason muttered under his breath._

_"Bobby is running around butt naked from sugar high." I said. I didn't want to witness a naked Bobby. Dakota nodded._

_"I hate my job," I said, I looked at Jason, "You had to say that you want to something interesting to happen, is this interesting enough?" Jason wrinkled his nose._

_"No." Jason said._

_"I should make both of you hunt him down." I said._

_"Me?" Dakota asked confused._

_"Yes, by leaving the kool-aid on your bed you tempted Bobby to drink the kool-aid, which he did." I said._

Jason and Reyna sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

_I felt heat that rushed up my cheeks. Jason blushed too._

_"Let's look for him." Jason said. We all walked to the dusty field. In the center of the field was a big boulder. I saw someone on that boulder. It was Bobby. He jumped up and down and sang random tunes._

_"Bobby, get down from there" Dakota ordered._

_"Why? I am having so much fun." Bobby said and looked up at the sky._

_"Get down." Jason ordered._

_"Is Reyna here? Is that why your're acting all macho right now?" Bobby asked._

_"Bobby, hush. Get down from that boulder." Dakota said._

_"No," Bobby said stubbornly and sat on the boulder._

_"I'm going up," Jason said, he summoned his wind power and flew up to the boulder._

_"No," Bobby said, he got up from the boulder, jumped and ran. We all ran after Bobby. Running after a hyper naked boy is not fun at all. He ran fast._

_"Jason," I said, he ran aside me, he looked at me, "Use your powers, wind boy." Jason nodded and flew towards Bobby. Bobby headed towards Little Tiber River. Near the Little Tiber Rivers were lights to see at night. I saw Bobby's rear. I was disgusted. Jason tackled Bobby to the floor. Bobby tried to get up but Dakota made it in time help Jasonhold down Bobby. Bobby was faced down in the floor. I was relieved._

_"Let me go," Bobby ordered and tried to stand up. Both Jason and Dakota sat on Bobby for Bobby could be still._

_"No," Dakota growled. I guess he was mad at Bobby, who drank the kool-aid. Bobby tried to get up but this time, Dakota slapped Bobby's butt. That was a loud slap noise. Bobby howled in pain._

_"Jason, take off your toga and wrap it around Bobby." I ordered._

_"What?" A shocked Jason asked._

_"You heard me. Wrap your toga around Bobby so no one gets to see him naked." I said. Dakota smirked._

_"No seeing him naked is meaning you, right?" Dakota asked._

_"Fine, flip him over if you want to know him and I mean know him _well_." I shot back. Jason sighed. But, he took off his toga. Jason was left with his blue jean short an his Camp Jupiter shirt. Jason tried to put the toga on Bobby but Bobby kicked Jason in the jaw with his foot. Dakota pulled Bobby's hair. I felt useless. The two of them were doing all the work and I wasn't._

_"Need help?" I asked. Jason shaked his head._

_"No, but thanks, I don't want you to see Bobby." Jason said. A small smile escaped my lips._

_"I already saw his back side." I said._

_"I know, it wasn't pretty." Dakota said. Bobby then punched Jason in the nose. Jason flew back. He covered his nose with his hand to hold the blood. I ran to Jason to see how much blood he was losing and luckily, he didn't have a huge nose bleed._

_"Are you okay?" I asked softly. Jason nodded._

_"It's just a nose bleed." Jason said._

_"No it's not. Blood is still coming out of your nose." I said._

_"Don't worry about me." Jason said. To late, I thought._

_"After this Bobby mess I'm taking you to cure that nose bleed." I said._

_"You guys I know you guys are having your fluffy moments but help." Dakota said. He was on top of Bobby, who was still on his back side, with his hands around Bobby's neck. I felt angry that he punched Jason. I know he didn't punched Jason on purpose since he has way to much energy in his system. I walked to Bobby. My foot was on top of Bobby's skull, I pushed down. Bobby's face was in contact to the floor. Jason got up and grabbed Bobby by the arm, Dakota grabbed the other._

_"Make sure that toga is secure." I said. Dakota nodded. He then, grabbed the toga Bobby was wrapped in and clutched it. _

_"I wanna go home," Bobby sang._

_"You are but you are in a time out." Jason said._

_"Why?" Bobby whined._

_"From punching Jason and running around butt naked." Dakota said._

_"_Imma survivor,_" Bobby sang._

_"You are a survivor by getting your butt whooped." Jason said. I walked back slowly to the fifth cohort, the others followed._

_"I'm sure he'll get a beat down later." Dakota said._

_"I'll ignore the screams later then," Jason said, then smiled. We all made it to the fifth cohort. Bobby was sleepy. The sugar probably already took a toll on Bobby. Thank the gods! I opened the door and the boys walked in. Jason and Dakota threw Bobby on Bobby's bed._

_"Are you going to want the toga back?" Dakota asked. Jason shaked his head quickly._

_"No," Jason said, Bobby farted, "not after he farted." Dakota laughed._

_"Well, it's way past midnight," Dakota yawned, "I better hit the hay. You need to say goodnight to each other." I knew he meant me and Jason. Jason nodded and said his good nights. Jason and I left the cohort and he escorted me to my villa. We were at the front of my villa when I remembered something._

_"Your nose," I said as I reached to lightly touch his nose. Jason cringed. _

_"Ouch." He said._

_"Sorry," I apologized._

_"It's okay." He said._

_"Let me help cure it," I suggested then tried to remember a spell that I learned from my days at C.C Spa._

_"No, I want Bobby to see the evidence." Jason said._

_"You sure?" I asked. Jason looked at the floor, he looked embarrassed._

_"A kiss?" He suggested. I smiled, it was a huge smile._

_"Where?" I said innocently._

_"You tell me," Jason said, I knew exactly what area. I leaned in and lightly pecked him on the lips._

_"Better?" I asked._

_"It would have been better if it was a good long kiss." Jason said._

_"If I did it would hurt your nose since our noses would be touching." I said._

_"I know." He said glumly. I kissed the tip of his nose. He sad face broke into a smile._

_"G'night." I said. Jason leaned in for another peck. "Your taking advantage of it."_

_"Well your're actually letting me." He said in his defense. I rolled my eyes. "G'night." He said. I nodded and went inside my villa. It was a good night or a good morning since it was past midnight already._

I felt my lips tingled.

"I remember." I said.

"I know." Gwen said.

"Where is Bobby?" I asked.

"Running in the Fields of Mars."

"Dang it again." I said. Gwen nodded. "Does Dakota have his toga on?" I asked. Gwen shaked her head. "I'm going to have to give up my toga," I muttered.

"Sorry," Gwen said sympathetically. We made it to the Fields of Mars. Bobby was on the boulder again. Dakota was there waiting for my arrival It was like deja vú again. Only this time, I didn't have Jason with me. I didn't minded that Gwen was here but I did mind that Jason wasn't here.

"Let's do this." I said and ran towards Bobby, Gwen and Dakota were right behind me.

* * *

**Yes, I know I have fluff. But, I wanted to put fluff since we probably won't see fluff till HoH or the last book. I hope there is fluff in the last book or at least a touching moment. But at least it was small fluff.**

**Sorry, if you probably didn't think this chapter was funny or amusing. But I am crossing my fingers that you did find it funny or at least amusing. Leave a review!:P**


End file.
